In general, a thermal printer which performs printing using a thermal head prints predetermined print data onto a printing medium by holding and conveying a printing medium, such as a continuous label or a continuous tag, between a platen roller and a thermal head. The thermal head is supported by a printing unit such that a heat generating element is opposing the platen roller.
In the past, the attachment of the thermal head to the printing unit was performed by directly attaching the thermal head with a screw, or by attaching it using a so called spacer, which is a joining member, attached to the thermal head by a screw. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H11-216889 for reference).
However, in conventional technology, a tool, such as a screw driver, was necessary when attaching the thermal head to the printing unit, and there was a problem that the attaching process of the thermal head becoming complicated.